destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinoff
Spinoffs are games in the Destroy the Godmodder series that do not fit into the main series. Instead, they explore alternate battles or alternate timelines. Because spinoffs aren't in the main series, there can be multiple spinoffs going on at once. Some spinoffs are canon, so they fit into the main timeline, but others are non-canon and can do whatever they want. There are many clones and ripoffs of Destroy the Godmodder on forums across the Internet which could all be hypothetically labeled as "spinoffs". However, for a game to truly be an official spinoff (canon or not), it must be either made by a well-known player of Destroy the Godmodder or on a well-known forum, such as the Minecraft Forums or DTG Forums, or both. List of Spinoffs Be the Godmodders: Defeat Notch Be the Godmodders: Defeat Notch, or BTG, was a noncanon spinoff made by Fseftr. It ran from 2/15/14 to 7/20/14. It involved the players becoming godmodders and fighting a majority of entities on Mojang's personal server with the Godmodder's help, in order to defeat Notch and summon Herobrine. It is complete. Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition was the first game of the TV Tropes series, made by pionoplayer. It ran from 4/7/14 to 7/18/15. It is centered around Alpha's decision to ascend to the Pantheon of TV Tropes. It is in the same timeline as the main series, so some of its events ended up influencing Destroy the Godmodder 2 directly, and vice versa. It is complete. Destroy the Godmodder TV Tropes Edition 2: Salvation Destroy the Godmodder 2: Salvation 'sic is the second game of the TV Tropes series, made by Lord Herobrine. It has run from 7/20/15 to the present day. The game serves as a continuation of the story of Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition. After Lord_Herobrine stepped down, Tabbune became the GM. It is in progress. Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition 'Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition was a canon spinoff taking place after the TV Tropes series, made by Pionoplayer. It ran from 8/5/15 to 12/11/15. It is centered around Alpha uniting every session of SBURB into one mega-session and terrorizing them all at once. After Pionoplayer left DTG, Fseftr GMed the game, canceling it shortly thereafter due to a lack of players. Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition is a canon spinoff made by jondanger23 on the Terraria Forums. It has run from 6/9/15 to the present day. It follows the story of Alpha deciding to attack the realm of Terraria after his defeats in Minecraft. After jondanger23 stepped down from GMing the game, crypticCataclysm became the GM. After he stepped down due to inactivity, Crystalcat became the GM. And after he stepped down as well, TrickleJest became the GM. It is in progress. It will be the last game in the main canon. Destroy the Godmodder 2: Infinity Destroy the Godmodder 2: Infinity was a non-canon spinoff of Destroy the Godmodder 2 on the DTG Forums, made by The Serpent. It ran from 8/22/15 to 12/04/15. It followed the story of a doomed timeline of Destroy the Godmodder 2. It died of natural causes. Destroy the Godmodder S: Acolyte! Destroy the Godmodder S: Acolyte! is a noncanon spinoff of Destroy the Godmodder 2 on the Minecraft Forums, made by ninjatwist321. It has run from 8/29/15 to the present day. It follows the story a figure known as the Acolyte, how he rose to power, and how he hosted his own server to trap the Minecraft community. It is in progress. Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos is a dubiously canon spinoff of Destroy the Godmodder 2 on the DTG Forums, made by Irecreeper. It has run from 9/15/15 to the present day. It follows the story of Chaoscreeper, one of Ire's characters, forcing the Descendants into his own mindscape shortly after DTG2's end. To escape, the players must go through several zones of grid-based RPGs, creating their own characters. Destroy the Godmodder: Pain & Suffering Destroy the Godmodder: Pain & Suffering is a noncanon spinoff of Destroy the Godmodder on the DTG Forums, made by ConsumerOfAll. It has run from 2/3/16 to the present day. It follows the story of Alicia, a godmodder who has overtaken a factions server and must be stopped. The game was originally based off the idea of a "DTG Hard Mode," but abandoned this concept. Destroy Lord English [http://destroy-the-godmodder.wikia.com/wiki/TrickleJest?venotify=created Destroy Lord English] is a noncanon spinoff of the Destroy the Godmodder series on the Omegaupdate Forums, made by TrickleJest. It has run from 5th September, 2016 to the present day. The story is seemlingy a tangled mess of plotlines, leading nowhere. However, the real premise / current focus of the game is about the battle between TrickleJest Incorporated, the company of the GM, and the Delta Enlightened, a group of rebels aiming to destroy him. It is in progress. The current GM is Battlefury13 after TrickleJest stepped down to GM DTG: Terraria Edition. Destroy the Simumodder Destroy the Simumodder is a noncanon spinoff of the Destroy the Godmodder series on the DTG Forums, made by pionoplayer. It has run from 12/20/16 to the present day. The game has no real plot, and is primarily a "test" DTG game made for piono to update in his spare time. It is also used to test out possible game mechanics before they are officially used in other DTG games (ideally, the Destroy the Godmodder reboot). It is in progress. It is currently GMed by Jondanger23 as Pionoplayer stepped down to create a new game. Destroy Godmodder Destroy Godmodder, also known as Kill the Bad God Man, is a seemingly noncanon spinoff of the Destroy the Godmodder series on the DTG Forums, made by TwinBuilder under the alias spellmynamewithabang. It has run from 2/13/17 to the present day. The game is characterized by this GM's erratic typing style, which at the game's beginning only used lowercase letters, without any actual punctuation or grammar whatsoever. It seems to be a game made by this GM as a result of his idolization of the actual DTG series, and its lack of actual rules has led to incredible shenanigans. It is in progress. Planned Spinoffs Destroy the Godmodder: Thymium Destroy the Godmodder: Thymium will be the sequel to Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos, created by Irecreeper. It has numerous features that make an attempt to improve upon Chaos, such as an overhauled stat system, redesigned elements, skillpoints, and crafting, new gameplay mechanics, "an actual story sic," and more. There was a beta for the game hosted on the DTG Forums that took place from don't know the actual dates. Destory the Godmoder Destory the Godmoder will be a noncanon spinoff of the Destroy the Godmodder series on the DTG Forums, created by TwinBuilder. It takes the character of the "Godmoder" (an invincible entity targeted whenever anyone accidentally referred to the Godmodder as the Godmoder) and extrapolates on the concept, putting its players in a world dominated by DTG characters that have been radically altered just by having a small amount of characters in their name be changed. The game will revolve around the players going through trials on their path to find WinBuilder, who must "build them a win," as the Godmoder is literally invincible. The game will be released upon the completion of S Arrive. Category:Meta Category:Lists Category:Spinoff